


Sweet Tooth

by Emyvio



Series: Emy's One Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone is adorable, Food, Lollipops, M/M, Multi, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyvio/pseuds/Emyvio
Summary: AKA 3 times Patton gave away his lollipops, and one time he took them back.Shameless fluff between Patton and his crushes (Remus, Janus, and Logan)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Emy's One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010451
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Sweet Tooth

The first time was a complete accident. **  
**

Patton had always had a love for sweets. Candies specifically. Jellybeans, chocolate bars, gumdrops, you name it. He loved every sugary treat Thomas had ever eaten, and he always had a few candies in his pocket just in case. It’s always a different candy each time. Somedays he’ll have Hershey kisses to eat between recordings, other days he’ll have a pack of bubble gum to chew on and blow pretty pink bubbles.

Today, he had lollipops.

Patton vividly remembered these lollipops as a reward for doing his job well. Every time that Thomas did good at the doctor’s office or behaved in certain restaurants, his parents would get him a tiny flavored lollipop to suck on. They were overly sweet and just the right size, and every time Thomas had one Patton would be flooded with happiness because _he did a good job._

And Patton felt like he deserved a lollipop today. Thomas had been struggling with a moral dilemma, and Patton had done his best to stand his ground without being pushy. It was difficult for Patton to find the middle ground between compliant and overbearing, but he was getting better at it with Janus’ help.

So here Patton was, sitting on the couch, a green apple lollipop in his mouth. He changed the flavor a little when he summoned it, so it was the perfect mix of sweet and bitter. He also made sure there was enough food coloring in it to stain his lips the prettiest shade of green.

(It had absolutely nothing to do with Remus giving Patton such a dazzling smile when he supported the dark side’s tamer ideas today. And it _definitely_ had nothing to do with how Patton had wondered it the creative side’s lips would taste sweet or bitter, or if he’d still be able to feel them on his lips after they kissed, like the green color that stained his lips. Nope, not at all)

 _Anyways,_ here Patton was, enjoying a lollipop for a job well done. He was also updating a few of his scrapbooks, since he hadn’t done it in a while (a while being 2 weeks, but there were so many new memories to add, and so many old memories to look over and reminisce). He had just finished gluing the last photo in place when-

“BOOBS!”

Patton shrieked, though it was more amusement than fear, as he jumped off the couch. Remus had popped up on the other side, chuckling as the moral side regained his composure. “I got you this time Daddy-O!”

Patton giggled, sitting up. Ever since Remus had been accepted, Patton had grown used to his disturbing imagery and tendency to pop up anywhere. Remus had seen that as a challenge, and now tried to scare Patton whenever he could (Patton didn’t think he was trying very hard though, especially since he never used spiders and the goriest thing he used was a ‘beating heart’ made entirely out of cherry-flavored gummies).

Remus huffed, crossing his arms. “I did! I saw the fear in your eyes! I could smell your fear, from the top of your head to the tip of your-” He suddenly stopped, looking over at the table. “What’s that?”

Patton looked over and smiled around his lollipop. “Oh! It’s my scrapbook.” He got up and went to flip through it but Remus stopped him, just looking at the current page. He pointed to a picture of Remus and Roman working on an idea together, but the photo was obviously more focused on the green-clad twin. He was doing something that required careful precision, and his nose was scrunched up slightly while the tip of his tongue was peeking out under his mustache.

Remus had an odd expression on his face while he looked at the photo. “…I didn’t realize you were there.”

Patton blushed, looking away. “Well that’s the point, silly! It wouldn’t have been real if you were posing for it.”

He kept that same odd expression as he started at the photo. “I guess you’re right…” He suddenly looked up, staring at Patton with that same look on his face. “What’s with the new lipstick?”

Patton frowned. “My new lip- oh!” He pulled his lollipop out and gestured with it. “It’s just my lollipop. I guess it stained more than I thought it wou- eep!”

Remus suddenly took the lollipop into his mouth, his mustache brushing against Patton’s fingers before he pulled away, taking the lollipop with him. The dark sides hummed, pulling the candy out of his mouth with a loud _pop!_ “Green apple, my favorite! Thanks Pattypop!”

Before Patton could even _think_ about forming words, Remus had sunk out, presumably to go enjoy the rest of the lollipop. Patton let out a strangled squeak and got up, grabbing his scrapbook and rushing back to his room.

* * *

The second time was technically accidental.

It had been 3 days since what Patton had dubbed the “Apple Accident,” and he was now able to look Remus in the eye without turning into a blushing mess. It helped that Remus never mentioned the incident, being his normal chaotic self and acting like it never happened.

It was now just after midnight and Patton was searching through the cabinets for a late night snack. Technically he could summon a treat for himself, but he was tired and just wanted to explore the kitchen and see what he could find. He was thankful that no one was awake this late into the night, so they couldn’t walk in and see how red the father figment’s cheeks were from blushing.

He had just woken up a few minutes ago from a rather _interesting_ (and unfortunately recurring) dream. It wasn’t anything… _risqué_ , but it was still mortifying. It always started with Patton alone in a flower field, making flower crowns. He would be halfway done with his crown before one of his crushes joined him. Usually it was just one crush, but sometimes it was two or all three of them. And Patton would lean forward for a kiss just moments before he woke up, his heart racing. This most recent one had been a little different, ending with a yellow lollipop being gently tugged from his mouth and a gloved hand cupping his cheek-

Patton shook his head, blushing hard. He came downstairs to forget about that! He just wanted to grab a treat and ignore the way his heart pounded at the thought of-

_Oh. My. Gosh._

At the top of the candy drawer was a lemon-flavored lollipop. He must’ve put it there when he refilled it yesterday. Patton tentatively took the lollipop out of the drawer, the small candy suddenly feeling much more important than usual. He shouldn’t…

Patton ripped off the wrapper and quickly put it into his mouth, sighing softly as the sweet-yet-sour flavor assaulted his senses. He felt like he was doing something forbidden, and that only added to the pleasure.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

Patton jumped and spun around to see Janus in the doorway. He tasted the lollipop on his tongue and suddenly felt like a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar. “Janus! What are you doing up so late?” He suddenly remembered the dream he had and was thankful that the dim lighting of the kitchen hid his blush.

If the deceitful side noticed his gay panicking, he didn’t mention it. “I was just looking for something sweet to have. A little bit of self-indulgence before bed.” He stepped closer, and Patton noticed his attire. Janus was wearing a pair of silk black pajamas, just a size too big so the sleeves were loose and the collar dipped down to expose part of his chest. Pale yellow-green scales ran down his neck and chest, even stretching to the tips of his fingers on his left hand. It was almost mind-boggling to just see Janus without his hat and gloves, much less the rest of his usual outfit. Patton was starting to wonder if the scales covered exactly half of his body or if they formed some sort of pattern under his shirt when Janus spoke up. “Lemon?”

Patton looked up from where he was staring at Janus’ collarbone, his blush growing deeper as he cleared his throat. “Pardon?”

Janus took another step closer, sticking his tongue out again to scent the air around him (which Patton found extremely adorable). “Is that lollipop lemon-flavored? If so, where can I find another one?”

“Oh! Yes it is! I uh-” Patton thought back to the candy drawer behind him. It _might_ have another lemon lollipop, but Patton wasn’t sure. And if it _was_ the only one, then the only way he could have one would be- “I’m pretty sure this is the only one.”

If Janus noticed the lie, he didn’t mention it. Instead, he stepped closer, causing Patton to scoot back as far as he could against the counter. Janus smirked, slinking closer until he was inches away from him. “Well then…” He reached up to cup his jaw, the smooth scales on his hand feeling like electricity to the moral side. “…I guess I’ll just have to…” His other hand tugged lightly on the lollipop. _“…take it.”_

Patton’s heart was racing as he opened his mouth, letting the lollipop easily slide out. He tilted his head slightly, waiting to be pulled closer, ready to be kissed-

Patton didn’t realize that his eyes were closed until Janus pulled away. He opened his eyes to see Janus smirking, the yellow lollipop pressed against his scaled lips. Patton held his breath as the dark side wrapped his snake-like tongue around the lollipop and pulled it into his mouth, pulling a breathless gasp from the moral side. “Mmmh, sweet, just how I like it. And the lollipop’s good too, I guess.” Patton squeaked, blushing hard as Janus chuckled. “Goodnight, Sweet Heart.” Patton opened his mouth to respond, but he had already sunk out.

Patton stood in the kitchen for several minutes, just staring at the spot Janus had been in. His fingers reached up to trace his lower lip, the lemony sweet-yet-sour flavor still fresh on his tongue. He let out one last squeak before sinking out to his room, burying his face into his pillow and screaming.

* * *

The third time was entirely on purpose.

It was the morning after his encounter with Janus and Patton was still feeling… _something_ (bold, flirtatious, flustered? He couldn’t tell). So when the opportunity for another… _interesting_ experience with lollipops arose, the father figment couldn’t resist.

Breakfast was over and almost everyone had left to start their day. Remus and Roman were in the imagination, Virgil was hanging out in his room, and Janus had left to go help Thomas have a full self-care day. Patton had just finished doing the dishes and was currently sucking on a cherry-flavored lollipop (he’d become addicted to lollipops recently. It had nothing to do with the two flirtatious encounters he had surrounding lollipops. Nope, not at all). Patton was sitting on the countertop while Logan moved around the kitchen, presumably getting his morning coffee before leaving. Patton was shocked that instead of turning on the coffee pot like expected, Logan opened up one of the lower cabinets and started digging through it. “Uh, Lo? What are you doing?”

The logical side grunted, trying to dig through the piles of pots and pans. “I’ve come to realize that my… _fondness_ towards coffee is negatively impacting Thomas, Virgil, and myself in terms of overall anxiety and degree of focus. Janus suggested an alternative form of caffeine consumption.” He grunted again before grinning in triumph, turning to show Patton the tea kettle he’d found. “Some green tea with honey should be a good substitute for my normal coffee.” Patton then remembered four things at once:

  1. There was no honey in the kitchen because he used it all this morning to make honey biscuits
  2. When Thomas was younger he did a project on candy and learned that the first lollipops were just honey on a stick, which are called honey spoons and are used to sweeten tea
  3. Logan is Patton’s third crush, and the only crush he hasn’t had a flirtatious lollipop moment with
  4. Patton was still sucking on a cherry lollipop



Patton quickly waved his hand while Logan wasn’t looking, removing any traces of cherry and replacing it with a honey spoon. “Well, I know we used the rest of the liquid honey to make breakfast, but I _do_ know where a honey spoon is.”

Logan turned back to face him, smiling gratefully. “Thank you Patton, I really appreciate it.” When Patton didn’t move to grab anything, he tilted his head in confusion. “Uh, where exactly _is_ this honey spoon?”

Patton put on his most innocent expression. “Oh! It’s right here!” He pointed to the honey spoon in his mouth, the sweet treat starting to melt across his tongue. “As long as you’re fine with sharing with me.”

Logan blushed, clearing his throat as he adjusted his tie. “I…I could just summon another one…”

Patton tilted his head to the side, trying not to let his smirk show. “You could. Or…” He leaned forwards slightly, maintaining eye contact the entire time. “You could take mine.”

The logical side stepped forward, looking lost as he reached out but didn’t grab the honey spoon. Patton pulled it out with a soft _pop,_ honey smearing across his lips as he handed over the treat. Logan went to grab the stick and their hands briefly touched, both of them shuddering from the contact. Logan sounded slightly breathless as he stepped back, pulling the honey spoon with him. “Thank you, Hon- I mean! Thank you _for_ the honey, Patton.”

Patton smiled dazedly, his heart melted like the leftover honey on his tongue. “No problem! And Lo? I’d like it if you called me that again.” He quickly sunk out before he could see Logan’s reaction, popping up in his room. He squeaked as he realized what he just did and buried his face into his pillow, ignoring the blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Things were starting to get out of hand.

It’s been a week since Patton handed over his first honey spoon to Logan, and a sort of competition has started to form. The rules were simple: if Patton was alone with a lollipop that corresponded with the side in question (green apple for Remus, lemon for Janus, honey spoon for Logan), that side takes it, and shows said lollipop off to the other two sides (Patton didn’t even realize that last part until he walked in on Remus showing off his freshly-stolen lollipop to Janus). Patton almost always had lollipops on him by this point, since at least one of them would show up every hour to snatch one in their own way. Patton had even altered the lollipops to the way they preferred them!

Remus liked his lollipops to be drenched in food coloring, so it stained his (and subsequently Patton’s) lips and tongue for hours, even after just a few minutes of eating it. The creative side would pop in and try to scare Patton like he always did. Then he would mess with the moral side for a few minutes before asking what flavor the lollipop was (he didn’t even need to ask that, Patton’s lips were always shamrock green when he had Remus’ lollipop). Instead of offering the green apple lollipop in his pocket, Patton would take it out and start gesturing with it. Then, when Patton was in the middle of a sentence, Remus would grab the treat with his mouth, his mustache (and sometimes lips) brushing against Patton’s fingertips before pulling away, taking the candy with him.

Janus liked his lollipops to have a really strong flavoring, so the taste lingered for hours after you tasted it. He would saunter into the room and make up an excuse about needing some candy for ‘self-care’ before asking if Patton had another one. Patton would ignore the lemon lollipop sitting in his pocket and lie, saying that this was the only one he had. Janus would then slither up to him, cup his cheek with one hand and gently pry the lollipop out of his mouth with the other. Then he would take it while commenting that it’s “not as sweet as you.”

Logan liked his honey spoons to easily melt into his drink, so when Patton handed it over there was a sticky trail of honey along his lips. He would always appear with a new mug of tea, spend a few moments chatting about what happened last time he saw Patton, and then shyly ask with a blush if the father figment could share his honey spoon. Patton would always end up getting honey on his lips as he handed it over, and they would both blush as their fingers touched before Logan stirred his tea and left.

Patton knew that he should end this game, but he couldn’t. Every exchange felt like a forbidden moment, like an unspoken rule between the four of them. Every minute of Patton’s day was filled with anticipation, and every night was filled with dreams of lollipops and flower crowns and kisses under the summer sun. He wanted to break the spell, he really did, but he was scared. He was afraid that if he tried to step off of the tedious tightrope they had made, he would fall and no one would be there to catch him. He was pretty sure that they wanted him the same way he wanted them, but what if he was wrong? No, it was safer to just ignore his feelings and savor their little game while they still wanted to play.

And that worked, for about a week.

You see, there was another unspoken rule that Patton hadn’t realized until now: whenever one of his crushes walked into the room, Patton was supposed to change his lollipop to match their tastes. Green apple for Remus, lemon for Janus, and honey for Logan. Plain and simple. Barring his first incident with Logan, Patton had been doing this subconsciously. And another rule that seemed to be unspoken was that his crushes always appeared at random times throughout the day. This wouldn’t matter if they decided to tell each other when they were visiting Patton,but they didn’t.

So here Patton was in his room, enjoying a blue lollipop (it was supposed to be cotton-candy flavored, but Patton wasn’t sure what it actually tasted like) when all three of his crushes decided to pop in at the exact same time. Patton decided to stay quiet, curious about what they would do now that one of their rules was unintentionally broken.

At first they just tried to intimidate the other two into leaving. That was a fun glaring match to see. Then they began making excuses as to why they needed to talk to Patton alone, which said moral side found extremely amusing. Then they decided that whatever flavor lollipop Patton had would determine who got to stay. Patton was confused by that one. Even though the candy was fully in Patton’s mouth, it was obviously not one of their flavors. His lips weren’t shamrock green, he didn’t smell strongly of lemons, and there wasn’t a glaze of honey across his mouth. Then Patton realized it:

They wanted him to change the lollipop flavor and choose. Choose between the three of them. _Well, that won’t do at all._

With one snap, the blue lollipop was gone and each side had their respective lollipop in their mouth. They all looked ready to speak but Patton beat them to it. “Nuh uh, it’s _my_ turn to talk now. Got it?” They nodded and Patton smiled, relaxing slightly. “Good. Now, I feel like we’ve reached a bit of a misunderstanding here. You think you can waltz in here, claim _my_ lollipops like they’re yours, argue over who _I_ get to give them to, all without me getting what I want?” He tutted, sauntering forward. “Shameful, all of you.”

All three of them looked away for a moment, blushing in embarrassment. “What did you want?” _Logan, always straight to the point._

He chuckled, stepping closer to the logical side. “It’s simple really. I think it’s _my_ turn to take a lollipop or three.” He grabbed the stick of the honey spoon and tugged gently, smiling when Logan willingly opened his mouth. Honey trickled down his chin as Patton took the lollipop, and he gently grabbed Logan’s jaw when he tried to close his jaw. “Nuh uh, I want _all_ the honey.” He leaned closer, giving Logan time to back out before kissing him.

It was _exhilarating,_ tasting Patton’s candy on Logan’s lips. The sweetness of the honey only made the taste of Logan even better. He savored the taste like he would never taste it again, sighing softly into the kiss. When he pulled back, he smiled at Logan’s dumbstruck gaze before turning to his next crush.

The human side of Janus’ face was bright red as he stared at Patton, the lemon lollipop hanging limply from his open mouth. Patton chuckled and cupped Janus’ cheek, taking out the lemon lollipop before pressing their lips together. The lemon was stronger, much stronger than Logan’s lollipop, but that only made him pull Janus deeper into the kiss, desperate to find the taste that was purely _Janus._ There was still quite a bit of honey on Patton’s mouth and Janus seemed to notice, his tongue brushing against his bottom lip. Patton groaned before pulling away, turning to his third crush.

Remus didn’t even give him time to catch his breath before pulling him close, smashing their lips together. Patton felt the creative side’s mustache tickle his nose and he giggled into the kiss. He couldn’t taste much of the green apple, the lemon flavoring still assaulting his taste buds, but he knew that his lips were being dyed that lovely shade of green as he kissed him.

When Patton finally pulled back, he sat on his bed, three lollipops in hand. His three crushes (boyfriends? Lovers? They needed to clarify that soon) trailed behind him, situating themselves around him. “You’re going to spoil your appetite.” Logan warned him as he looked down at the three treats.

Patton chuckled. “I know, and I don’t care. Because there are only three things I ever wanna have, and they’re all right here in front of me.”


End file.
